ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flames of Disaster
Story The dark energy fades, and John and Rouge are in a destroyed city, filled with lava. Rouge: Whoa. This is a down and depressing place to send us. Where are we? John: More like when. I recognized the energy from time travel. We’re most likely in the future, but who knows how far into it. Rouge: So, this is what happens to Solaris. The two walk through the city, arriving at an overpass. Then, a lava geyser shoots up, embers falling all over the place. Fire Salamanders form, and they approach John and Rouge. John: Fire Salamanders?! Wasn’t expecting that, to say the least. (More crawl out of the lava, into the city. John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Blaze Spear: Blaze Spear? Last thing I wanted was an internal heat source. Chaos Reign is what I was going for. (The Fire Salamanders breathe fire at Blaze Spear, who takes it. He flinches, but then looks to see he was unharmed.) Maybe this was the form I wanted. Blaze Spear then charges forward, spiraling his body at one, knocking it back. More Fire Salamanders pounce at him, and he kicks them away. Rouge was flying away, Fire Salamanders chasing her up a building. Blaze Spear then chases after them, and jumps from one Salamander to the other, knocking them down off the building. Rouge kicks Fire Salamanders away, and she lands on the roof. Blaze Spear jumps off a Fire Salamander, joining her on the roof. They look out into the city, and see a giant lava whirlpool. Rouge: Whoa. Blaze Spear: You said it. This is, whoa. (Then, from the whirlpool, comes a giant humanoid lava monster. It has large spikes on its shoulders, its feet look like anchors. It has two eyes. It looks towards them, roars, and approaches them.) Rouge: Let’s get out of here! (Rouge starts to fly off, when the monster swings its arm, and several meteors fall at them. Rouge flies away and dodges, Blaze Spear jumping off the building, which is destroyed by the attack. Blaze Spear hits the Omnitrix.) Royal NiGHTS: Royal NiGHTS! Royal NiGHTS releases a dream barrier, which only extends to cover his body, acting as a dream aura. He flies at the monster, and raises his hand, firing a dream ray at the monster. The monster is hit, and its body starts to freeze. The monster roars in pain, as it crosses its arm, releasing waves of fire at Royal NiGHTS. Royal NiGHTS extends the dream barrier, and it takes the appearance of a fire shield, absorbing the attack. Royal NiGHTS then fires a series of dream disks, each one freezing part of the monster’s body, which melts almost instantly. Then, it roars, and opens a third eye on its forehead. Royal NiGHTS throws a dream disk, which hits the eye. The monster reels back in pain, stepping back into the whirlpool. Royal NiGHTS then extends his dream ray into a dream net, catching the monster and pushing it back down into the whirlpool. Royal NiGHTS then flies off. End Scene Royal NiGHTS lands in a less destroyed part of the city, where Rouge was waiting for him. Royal NiGHTS lands and reverts. John: Sheesh! That thing was powerful. You find out anything? Rouge: Not yet. I found an old base, and it seems to still be functional. (The two go inside, and the computer room was still completely intact. Rouge accesses the database, pulling up several files.) Okay. We are in Soleanna, about 200 years from where we came from. Around that time, the princess of Soleanna, Princess Elise, was kidnapped by a criminal named Aggregor, at the Festival of the Sun. John: Aggregor? He comes here? (A picture of Elise appears on the screen. She is a young woman with short, red hair, wearing a white dress. She has feathers behind her ears, and is wearing orange stockings.) Wow. She’s beautiful. What happens to her? Rouge: According to this, it says that he absorbed her essence, then transformed into that fire monster, referred to here as “Iblis, the Flames of Disaster.” John: So, this Iblis was in the princess? Aggregor is still after old, mythical powers. We need to get back to our time, to ensure that this doesn’t happen. Rouge: How do we do that? John: Let’s find an open area. Then, I’ll teleport us back. They leave the base, and go to an open area on an island like platform. Mephiles: So, how did you enjoy your visit with Iblis? (John and Rouge turn, seeing Mephiles appearing.) Surprised you survived your little encounter with it. John: You! You can’t stop us! We’ll go back in time, and stop this future from occurring. Mephiles: Time is a fixed thing. Everything is meant to happen as it happens. Traveling through time is all a part of it. If you don’t go back in time and change it, then the future wouldn’t be the same. As believed by the Time Immortal. John: You’re referring to Paradox. Mephiles: However, I believe that we can change the future with time travel, manipulate it to what we ''want. If I wasn’t to interfere, then you would attempt to save the princess, and fail. This future that has happened, is because ''you ''failed! John: What? Mephiles: Now, if I were to help you, however, we could easily kill Aggregor before he does anything. We could become the most powerful beings through time, strong enough to eliminate Paradox! What do you say, John Smith? Join me, and avoid the loss of everything. John: You want me to join you, to ''kill? (Activates Omnitrix.) Here’s my response. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Big Shot: Big Shot! (Big Shot jumps high into the air, and comes down, body slamming Mephiles. When he gets up, however, Mephiles was gone.) Huh? Where’d he go? (Then, thousands of Mephiles clones circle around him, cutting him off from Rouge.) Mephiles: (Laughs) You are powerless against the darkness! Big Shot: Sounds so close. But where? The clones swarm forward, striking Big Shot several times. Big Shot holds his ground, and punches several clones, destroying them with ease. However, for every clone destroyed, three more came and took its place. Big Shot holds his position, and stands his ground against attacks. However, he eventually starts to tire, panting. Mephiles: No matter how long you fight, the result will be the same. Your watch will eventually time out, and I will kill you then. Big Shot: His voice, (taking a hit) seems to be from below. Darkness, shadow. Got him! (Hits the Omnitrix.) Shadow Lance: Shadow Lance! (Shadow Lance then envelops his fist with chaos mana, and he reaches down, grabbing his shadow. He pulls Mephiles out of the shadow, whose body had become crystal like, his nose and feet gone.) Not so strong now, are you? (Shadow Lance glows with chaos mana, and he releases a Chaos Blast, enveloping the area, injuring Mephiles and destroying his clone army. Shadow Lance slams Mephiles into the ground, who bounces off the ground.) Rouge: Not bad. (Mephiles gets up, and opens a time portal, going through it. Shadow Lance fires a stream of chaos mana, preventing the portal from closing.) Shadow Lance: Get in! (Rouge goes through the portal, and Shadow Lance follows behind her.) End Scene Rouge and Shadow Lance comes out of the time portal, arriving in Soleanna, back in their own time. It is nighttime, and a crowd was gathering. Shadow Lance reverts. John: Oh, no. It’s the Festival of the Sun! Rouge: We’ve got to move! (John tosses Rouge his Plumber badge.) John: That has the coordinates to my ship. Get there, and contact Gwen and Kevin. Tell them Aggregor is here, and wait for them. Once they arrive, come find me. (John runs off.) Rouge: Wait! What are you going to do?! John: Stop Aggregor! The Festival of the Sun begins, and Princess Elise is on a float, being led towards the town square. She is slightly nervous, but waves to the crowd with a smile on her face. She arrives at the main stage, when suddenly, she is surrounded by Aggregor’s robots. Aggregor: Why hello, your Majesty. (Elise turns, seeing Aggregor.) I must say, you are much more beautiful in person. Elise: Who are you? Aggregor: I am the usurper. I am here to obtain the Flames of Disaster, and from what I learned, you ''are the source. You obtained it 10 years ago. (Aggregor steps forward, when a mana blast hits at his feet, stopping him. He looks up, and several mana blasts occur, destroying the robots. John then lands on the stage, between Aggregor and Elise.) John: Like that’ll happen, Aggregor. Aggregor: Perfect. I’ll be able to kill you and obtain the power you stole from me. What’s more, you can’t defeat me. You always had your friends to help you, and right now, you are alone. John: Depends on your definition of winning. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Battle Tails: Battle Tails! (Battle Tails takes to the air, flying towards Elise, grabbing her by the arms.) Elise: Whoa! (Battle Tails carries her away, and Aggregor scoffs. He then points forward, and the robots give chase.) Battle Tails and Elise land quite a distance away, Battle Tails putting Elise down. Battle Tails: You okay? Elise: Uh, yeah. Who, who are you? Battle Tails: Oh, right. I’m John Smith, a Plumber. (Elise gives a sigh of relief.) I happened to be on the planet, and I’m glad I wanted to see the Festival. Elise: Well, thank you for saving me. What was he talking about? Battle Tails: He believes you have some special power. (Then, Aggregor’s robots arrive.) And he’s not done yet. Battle Tails curls up, and rolls at the robots, knocking one over. One goes to punch him, and he blocks it with his tails, spinning and knocking the robot away. More robots come, and Battle Tails spins rapidly, his tails hitting and destroying the robots it encountered. Then, a floating robot pod with arms extends an arm, grabbing Elise. Elise: John! (Battle Tails looks up, seeing Aggregor flying off with her. He takes to the air after them, and Aggregor absorbs electricity, and fires an electric blast at Battle Tails, hitting him and sending him crashing into the ground. Aggregor escapes, and Battle Tails reverts.) Characters *John Smith *Rouge *Princess Elise Villains *Fire Salamanders *Iblis *Mephiles *Aggregor *Aggregor's Robots Aliens *Blaze Spear (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chaos Reign) *Royal NiGHTS *Big Shot *Shadow Lance *Battle Tails Trivia *Aggregor returns, taking on the role of Dr. Eggman from ''Sonic '06. *All three main villains appear in this episode, Iblis, Mephiles, and Aggregor. *It's revealed that John fails to save the planet from Iblis' wrath. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Solaris Arc